Earth's True Destroyer
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Gaz is in a prison. She's never had a roommate, till now. And what's with all the Vortian in her life? Hopefully they'll help her find the person who threw her into to that hell hole.


_Why'd it half to be me? Why'd I fall in love? I was just so stupid! He didn't care, all he wanted was for my brother to be distracted and trusting. I was USED. No uses me. He will pay and it will hurt._

Gaz looked out her cell window. Space, her brother always talked about it as a beautiful wondrous place, but he was wrong. It was a cold, dark and brought pain; nothing wonderful about it so far. It was just a stupid endless wasteland. The cell doors opened, Gaz stood and watched. A guard stood with a female prisoner, he shoved her in. "New cell mate." Was his only explaination before shutting the door. Gaz sat back down, the guards didn't do anything anymore. At first they tried to beat her, but she beat them twice as hard. They learned soon after Gaz was not just a weak pittiful human, she was something else. Something to be dark, Gaz thought to herself. There was a whimper, Gaz looked at the alien girl infront of her. They never gave her a cell-mate before. The girl looked badly beaten and starved, Gaz stood and took a step closer, the girl quickly huddled in a corner. Gaz ignored the fact the the girl was obviously frightened of her and got even closer. The girl shook with visabl fear, her hands covering her face. Gaz sighed and reached into her prison uniforms pocket, pulling out a peice of bread, she handed it to the girl. "Here. Eat." Gaz spoke in an almost demanding voice. The alien girl looked up, her eyes were orange. Still shaking the girl took the bread from Gaz and eat quickly. Gaz stook a step back, the alien finished the bread and tried to stand. She fell, Gaz caught her. Sighing Gaz pick the alien up and carried her to the bed. The girl stiffened in Gaz's arms, surprised at being carried. Setting her on the bed, Gaz sat next to her. "So..." Gaz rubbed the back of her head, she hadn't had anyone to talk to in awhile and she felt the need for conversation. Heck, Gaz wasn't even sure if the dame alien spoke English! Never hurt to try. "There's only one bed." Gaz pointed out the obvious. "I think you should have it because," She looked at the female beside her. She put her face in her hands, "You probasbly don't even understand me." Gaz said with a laugh, rubbing her temples.

"I-I do." The girl said quickly. Gaz looked up quickly, her voice sounded young.

"What's your name?" Gaz asked a little more softly.

"Yuka." The girls oranges eye still looked at Gaz with fear, but they began to water. Gaz sat up straighter, crying. Yuka was gonna cry! "They said you'd be crazy and were going to be killing me." She said, wiping her tears away. "You be not though. You be nice." Gaz patted Yuka's shoulder. "Yuka's Vortian." That surprised Gaz, she looked a little closer.

"They cut your horns!" Gaz said in surprises, but quickly regretted it. Yuka nodded her head and began crying more. The young Vortian shook with each sob. Gaz gave in and pulled the kid closer.

"Hey." Gaz rub her shoulders. "Shh." Gaz didn't know what to say, but Yuka soon fell asleep in her arms. Carefully, Gaz laid Yuka down. Standing, Gaz began to pace. _They told her I'd kill her?Why? What do they know about me?_

_**[-]**_

Gaz learned some about Yuka, the tiny Vortian was born in the prison, but was hidden by her mother. But the Irken still found her when she was too big to hide, they cut her horns off, and they brought her to Gaz. The Vortian would only be ten in earth years, nine years younger than Gaz. The next few days with Yuka past in a routine. The guard brought food twice a day and Yuka cried less each time. One day the Irkens were late in bringing the meal.

"Somethings not right." Gaz said, standing. Yuka sat on the bed, Gaz turned toward her.

"W-what is it." Gaz Shushed her and they listened. There was yelling and the sounds of gunfire. Gaz grabbed Yuka and they sat in the corner, fastest away from the bed. The sounds were getting louder, closer. Suddenly there door was opened, a Vortian with jagged horns stood in the doorway.

"Quickly, We must go!" Gaz didn't question him and gather Yuka in her arms. They ran out of the cell, Gaz carrying Yuka as the followed the Vortian down the hall. Gaz saw unconscious Irkens littering the floor, some breathing. And some not. Yuka clunged to Gaz in fear and hope. "We've been tracking this prison ship for months." He looked back at Gaz, "It was suppose to be carrying only Vortians." He said slowly, turning back around they ran into an area with multiple Vortians running quickly into a large ship. Gaz ignored the suspicion in the Vortians voice and followed him into the crowed. She kept Yuka close to her, even in the safety of Vortians with guns. She was taller most of them and they all looked at her with suspicion. "Follow me." The Vortian who freed them said, "You have to see the leader." He broke them from the group and took them to another door. A woman stood there and reached for Yuka. Both Gaz and Yuka clung to each other more tightly. The vortians face soften, "The child will be taken cared of." Gaz looked around, then down at Yuka.

"Bring her back to me." Gaz said sternly, looking in the the female Vortians eyes. The women nodded her head and walked away with Yuka. Gaz watched them leave.

"I am Tobia." The male Vortian said as he walked away. Gaz followed him and he lead her into what seem like a control room. "The leader will explain what's going on." He waved her in and then left.

"Hello!" A loud booming voice greeted Gaz. She stood in place, a giant chair was sitting in front of her. It turned around, revealing a medium sized Vortian. "I am Vorslutch!" He smiled at her. "We've been tracking this Vortian prison for a while now, waiting for it to slow in the need for gas!" He stood and slowly made his way closer to Gaz. "But there was always something strange about this ship! It was TOO heavily guarded!" he was smiling. "Then when they finally started to slow, and sent a smaller ship out to fetch gas, their guard was let down! We made are attack!" He was standing in front of Gaz now. He smile dropped, "And what do we find? A weird creature locked in the most guarded of areas of the ship." He looked up at Gaz, a question on his face. "I would ask you what you did to be locked up, but I have you prison file right here." He held his hand up and Gaz saw that he indeed had a file with her name on it. But there was no proof it was her prison file, he could know nothing.

"I see." Was all she said.

"So Gaz. You are what the Irkens call Human, from the planet," He knew her name! It was her file! Vorslutch searched around in the file, "Ah here it is! The planer Earth. Conquered by _Zim_." Gaz slammed her fist on a table that was standing beside her. The Vortian jumped back, the creature in front of him was glowing!

**"Zim didn't conquer Earth!" **She screeched at Vorslutch. A wall a fire appeared behind Gaz. Vorslutch flinched away, confused. She stomped closer to him, peering down at him. She glared at him with such anger and madness, Vorslutch had to look away.

"W-who did then?" Vorsluch asked, scared of the human in front of him.

**"I DID!"**

**So another brain-baby of mine! I think it will be my first action fanfiction! I'm not so good with action, I do mostly romance, but i am hoping this will turn out well.**


End file.
